gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Westeros
thumb|300px|Karte des Kontinent Westeros. Westeros ist ein großer Kontinent im äußersten Westen der bekannten Welt. Er wird durch die Meerenge vom im Osten liegenden Kontinent Essos getrennt. Beinahe der gesamte Kontinent, abgesehen von den Ländereien jenseits der Mauer, gehören in ihrer Gesamtheit zu den Sieben Königslanden, über die der König auf dem Eisernen Thron in Königsmund herrscht. Die Begriffe "Sieben Königslande" und "Westeros" werden normalerweise als Synonym verwendet. Der überwiegende Teil der Handlung von Game of Thrones findet auf Westeros statt. George R.R. Martin, der Autor der Romanreihe, erklärte, dass die Größe von Westeros dem existierenden Kontinent Südamerika entspricht. In seiner Geographie und Geometrie ähnelt er stark den britischen Inseln. Menschen und Dinge aus Westeros werden als "Westerosi" bezeichnet. =In der Serie= Geographie Westeros grenzt im Westen an das Meer der Abenddämmerung, im Süden an das Sommermeer und im Osten an die Meerenge und das Zitternde Meer. Der äußerste Norden des Kontinents ist nicht kartiert, doch es wird angenommen, dass er bis an die nördliche Polarkappe reicht. Er ist schmal, etwa 900 Meilen an der breitesten Stelle, aber langgezogen, mit fast 2.000 Meilen vom Sommermeer bis zur Mauer, welche die nördliche Grenze der Sieben Königslande bildet. Die Ausmaße der Wildlingsgebiete jenseits der Mauer sind nicht bekannt. Das Terrain in Westeros ist sehr unterschiedlich. Es gibt bedeutende Bergketten, wie die Mondberge im Tal von Arryn, die Roten Berge von Dorne oder die Frostfänge. Es gibt auch umfangreiche Flussgebiete, vor allem die des Trident und seiner zahlreichen Nebenflüsse sowie den Schwarzwasser, den Fluss Weißklinge, den Mander und den Grünblut. Das Klima variiert stark zwischen extremer Hitze und Kälte über den ganzen Kontinent. Der Norden ist die einzige Region, in der Schneefall regelmäßig auftritt, sogar in den Zeiten der langjährigen "Sommer". Jenseits der Mauer sind die Temperaturen noch kühler und feindseliger, mit der Taiga des Verfluchten Waldes bis zu den tatsächlichen Polarregionen im "Land des Ewigen Winters", in den nicht näher bezeichneten Regionen des äußersten Nordens. Im tiefsten Süden wird das Klima heißer und trockener, wo sich in Dorne die einzige Wüste des Kontinents befindet. Bemerkenswerte vorgelagerte Inseln sind die Bäreninsel, Skagos, die Eiseninseln, Tarth, Drachenstein und der Arbor. Auf dem Kontinent befinden sich außerdem riesige Waldgebiete wie der Verfluchte Wald jenseits der Mauer. Südlich der Mauer liegen drei weitere Wälder: der Wolfswald um Winterfell, der Königswald südlich von Königsmund, beidseitig der Nordgrenze der Sturmlande, und der Regenwald im Süden der gleichen Region. Zahlreiche kleinere Wälder prägen den Kontinent. Westeros wird durch die Meerenge und die darin befindliche Inselkette der Trittsteine vom östlichen Kontinent Essos getrennt. Der Legende nach sind die Trittsteine die Überbleibsel einer uralten Landbrücke, die einst Westeros und Essos verband, aber in einer Katastrophe vor mehr als zehntausend Jahre zerstört wurde. Neben dem riesigen östlichen Kontinent Essos werden andere Länder kaum wahrgenommen. Die Sommerinseln befinden sich südlich von Westeros, und es besteht ein regelmäßiger Handel mit ihnen. Ein abgelegener und unbekannter Kontinent namens Sothoryos existiert im Südosten des Sommermeers, aber mit wenig Kontakt nach Westeros. Einige Inseln sind bekannt, die im Meer der Abenddämmerung im Westen von Westeros liegen, aber die wahren Ausmaße dieses Ozeans sind unbekannt. Im Osten des nördlichen Westeros befindet sich die Insel Ibben, die Heimat von Händlern und Walfängern, die gelegentlich mit den Sieben Königslanden und den Freien Städten handeln. Klima und Jahreszeiten Das Klima von Westeros verschiebt sich von einem subarktischen Bereich im äußersten Norden, jenseits der Mauer, zu einem Wüstenklima im entferntesten Süden, auf der dornischen Halbinsel. Im Normalfall gibt es im Norden noch Schneefälle, auch in den längsten Sommern, während in Dorne fast nie Schnee fällt, sogar in den härtesten Wintern. Westeros und Essos erleben die gleichen Auswirkungen von Jahreszeiten unterschiedlicher Länge, die mindestens einige Jahre anhalten. Die Dauer der Jahreszeiten ist unvorhersehbar und variiert. Die Maester der Zitadelle beobachten aufmerksam das Klima, um Vorhersagen darüber anzustellen, wie lange eine gegenwärtige Jahreszeit andauern wird, aber es ist im besten Fall eine ungenaue Wissenschaft. Zu Beginn der Handlung hat die Welt einen Sommer erlebt, der neun Jahre anhielt; eine ungewöhnlich lange Zeit, was die Maester befürchten lässt, dass ihm ein ebenso langer Winter folgt. Westeros liegt weiter nördlich als Essos, weswegen es von längeren Wintern stärker betroffen ist als Essos mit seinem durchgehend mediterranen Klima. Im Norden von Westeros wütete der Winter am grausamsten. Lords lagern unverderbliche Lebensmittel für diese Zeit, während viele der bedeutenden Burgen des Nordens direkt in günstigen Gebieten errichtet wurden wie Winterfell an einer heißen Quelle oder Grauenstein an einem vulkanischen Spalt. Weitere Burgen, zu denen auch Winterfell gehört, betreiben aufwändige Gewächshäuser, die den Anbau von Gemüse selbst in den härtesten Wintern ermöglichen. Trotz dieser Maßnahmen sind Hunger und Tod zu dieser Zeit nichts Ungewöhnliches, und es ist einer der Gründe, warum der Norden trotz seiner enormen Größe so dünn besiedelt ist. Es gibt Hinweise, dass die anhaltenden Jahreszeiten keinen natürlichen Ursprung haben, sondern hervorgerufen wurden durch das mythische Ereignis der Lange Nacht vor etwa 8.000 Jahren, von der berichtet wird, dass die Weißen Wanderer einen Winter nutzten, der eine Generation überdauerte und eine Nacht, die Jahre anhielt, um Westeros zu erobern. Sie wurden im War for the Dawn besiegt, in den äußersten Norden zurückgetrieben und sollten durch die Errichtung der Mauer von einer Rückkehr abgehalten werden, doch die Jahreszeiten blieben. Maester stehen dieser Theorie skeptisch gegenüber und tun es als Legende ab, trotz der unbestreitbaren Existenz der Mauer. Geschichte Vor zwölftausend Jahren wurde Westeros von den wenigen Kindern des Waldes bewohnt, einer nicht menschlichen Rasse, die in Frieden und Harmonie mit der Natur lebte und die alten Götter des Waldes verehrte. Die ersten Menschen besiedelten Westeros über den Arm von Dorne, ausgerüstet mit Waffen aus Bronze. In dem bedeutenden militärischen Konflikt, in dem die Kinder des Waldes den Arm von Dorne angeblich durch Magie zerstörten und die Eng überschwemmten, konnte keine Seite den Sieg erringen, und es wurde ein Pakt geschlossen, der den Frieden wieder herstellte. Die ersten Menschen übernahmen den Glauben an die alten Götter des Waldes. Viertausend Jahre später fielen die Weißen Wanderer in Westeros ein während eines Winters, der eine Generation überdauerte. Im War for the Dawn konnten sie durch ein Bündnis der ersten Menschen und der Kinder des Waldes zurückgeschlagen werden, aber für einen hohen Preis. Letztere verschwanden ab diesem Zeitpunkt aus Westeros. Brandon Stark, genannt Bran der Erbauer, ließ die Mauer gegen eine Rückkehr der Weißen Wanderer errichten und gründete die Nachtwache als deren Verteidiger. Er etablierte das Haus Stark als Herrscher des Königreichs des Nordens und erbaute Winterfell als ihren Sitz. Zweitausend Jahre später drangen die Andalen von jenseits der Meerenge in Westeros ein, angefangen im Tal von Arryn. Sie fegten über den Kontinent und eroberten die Ländereien südlich der Eng. Eine Unterwerfung des Nordens scheiterte mehrmals bei Maidengraben. Die Vielzahl von Königreichen, welche durch die Andalen errichtet wurden, gingen schließlich in mehreren Großreiche auf. Vor eintausend Jahren kam es zum Krieg zwischen den Rhoynar, einem Volk, das am Fluss Rhoyne in Essos lebte, und dem Freistaat von Valyria. Die Valyrer siegten und zerstörten die Städte der Rhoynar mit ihren Drachen. Nymeria, die Kriegerkönigin der Rhoynar, führte ihr Volk über das Sommermeer in zehntausend Schiffen nach Dorne. Sie schloss eine Allianz mit Prinz Mors Martell von Sonnspeer, unterwarf die unzähligen kleinen Königreiche und Lords von Dorne und etablierte dadurch ein machtvolles, stolzes und unabhängiges Königreich. Vor vier Jahrhunderten wurde Valyria durch eine Naturkatastrophe, dem sogenannten Untergang, zerstört. Ein Jahrhundert später landeten die Nachkommen des Hauses Targaryen, die über den valyrischen Außenposten auf der Insel Drachenstein herrschten, in Westeros ein, mit drei Drachen. Aegon der Eroberer war fähig genug, sechs Königreiche unter seiner Herrschaft zu einen, während erst mehrere Generationen später, auch Dorne durch eine friedliche Allianz eingegliedert werden konnte, deshalb die Bezeichnung "Sieben Königslande". Für Jahrhunderte waren die Sieben Königslande durch Rebellionen und Krieg geprägt. Trotz anhaltender Bürgerkriege und den Verlust ihrer Drachen gelang es den Targaryen die Herrschaft über den gesamten Kontinent für mehr als 280 Jahren zu behalten. Dies änderte sich mit Aerys II. Targaryen, genannt der Irre König, gegen den sich Robert Baratheon in Rebellion erhob. Am Ende des Konflikts waren der Irre König und die meisten Angehörigen der Targaryens tot, und seine überlebenden Kinder waren gezwungen, das Exil in den Freien Städten zu wählen. Robert Baratheon bestieg den Thron und regierte das Reich seit Beginn der Serie für 17 Jahre. Regionen :Hauptartikel: Sieben Königslande Die Sieben Königslande werden in neun Verwaltungsbezirke gegliedert, von denen Sieben einst unabhängige Königreiche waren, vor den Eroberungskriegen der Targaryen. Jede Region, mit Ausnahme der Kronlande wird von einem der großen Häuser regiert, die wiederum dem Befehl des Königs auf dem Eisernen Throns unterstehen. Der Norden Das Tal von Arryn Die Flusslande Die Westlande Die Eiseninseln Die Kronlande Die Sturmlande Die Weite Dorne Jenseits der Mauer Bevölkerung Die Bevölkerung von Westeros umfasst mehrere Millionen Menschen, obwohl eine Zählung noch nie versucht wurde. Die größten Städte des Kontinents haben eine Einwohnerzahl von Hunderttausenden und jedes der großen Häuser kann eine mehr oder weniger gutausgerüstete Armee von zehntausend Mann aufstellen. Aufgrund des Wüstenklimas hat Dorne die kleinste Gesamtbevölkerung. Daneben zählen auch die Eiseninseln, wegen ihrer geringen Größe, zu den am dünnsten besiedelten. Der Norden ist im Vergleich zu seiner Größe und den anderen Regionen, sehr gering bevölkert, mit beinahe menschenleeren Gebieten, in der Wildnis zwischen Städten und Burgen. Aufgrund ihrer fruchtbaren Ländereien besitzt die Weite, die größte Bevölkerung, gefolgt von den Flusslanden. Westeros wird überwiegend von Menschen bewohnt, soweit, dass menschenähnliche oder nicht menschliche Wesen als Mythos gelten. Trotzdem gibt es einige bemerkenswerte ethnische Gruppen, die noch in Westeros existieren. Im Norden leben größtenteils Nachkommen der Ersten Menschen. Auch die Wildlinge stammen von ihnen ab. Südlich der Eng hingegen, sind die meisten Bewohner Nachfahren der Andalen, welche ungefähr 6.000 Jahre vor der Handlung der Serie von Essos nach Westeros kamen. Andere menschliche Bewohner des Kontinents sind die Rhoynar, welche sich hauptsächlich mit den Einwohnern in Dorne vermischten, nachdem sie aus Essos geflohen waren und die zahlenmäßig weit unterlegenen Eisenmänner. Ersten Menschen Die Ersten Menschen leben überall in Westeros, aber hauptsächlich im Norden. Wie ihr Name aussagt, waren sie die ersten menschlichen Bewohner von Westeros, welche über den Arm von Dorne einwanderten. Sie bekämpften die Kinder des Waldes, bevor sie Frieden mit ihnen schlossen. Tausende von Jahren später fielen die Andalen in Westeros ein und vertrieben oder unterwarfen die ersten Menschen überall südlich der Eng. Dadurch wurden die Andalen zu dominierenden Gruppe, nur im Norden behielten die ersten Menschen die Oberhand, auch wenn sich beide in den nächsten 6000 Jahren durch Ehe miteinander vermischten. Wildlinge Wildlinge, haben das Blut der ersten Menschen. Sie leben jenseits der Mauer, unabhängig vom Eisernen Thron. Sie stammen von den ersten Menschen ab, die nördlich der Mauer lebten, bevor diese erbaut wurde. Die Wildlinge sind keine homogene Gruppe, sondern bestehen aus zahlreichen verschiedenen Stämmen, Städtern, Bauern, Fischern und Kriegern, welche die meiste Zeit gegeneinander kämpfen, statt gegen die Sieben Königslande. Selten werden sie unter einem gemeinsamen Herrscher geeint, dem König jenseits der Mauer. Andalen Die Mehrheit der Menschen auf dem Kontinent stammt von den Andalen ab, die vor etwa 6000 Jahren den Westeros eroberten. Die Andalen betrachten sich als zivilisierter und kultivierter als andere Völker in Westeros. Eisenmänner Eisenmänner, leben lediglich auf den Eiseninseln, westlich des Festlands. Sie sind eine Mischung aus Ehen zwischen den ersten Menschen der Eiseninseln und den Andalen, die dort einfielen. Dadurch gleichen sie der überwiegenden Ethnie im Süden von Westeros, aber durch ihre isolierte Lage auf rauen und felsigen Inseln, hat sich ihre Kultur deutlich anders entwickelt, als auf dem Festland. Sie lehnten sowohl die Verehrung der alten Götter, als auch die der Sieben ab und folgten ihrem eigenen Glauben an den Ertrunkenen Gott, eine gefährliche Lebensweise, die Piraterie und Plünderung begünstigt, statt Handel und Landwirtschaft. Rhoynar Rhoynar, Flüchtlinge aus Essos. zum größten Teil in Dorne anzufinden. Die Menschen aus Dorne sind Nachkommen der Rhoynar, einem Kriegervolk, das vom östlichen Kontinent vertrieben wurde und in Dorne wieder ansiedelte. Dort vermischten sie sich mit den bereits einheimischen Andalen und ersten Menschen. Das Blut der Rhoynar gehört damit zu den der Dornischen; Es ist besonders bei der Bevölkerung an Küsten und Flüssen erhalten geblieben und schwächer bei den Menschen, die in den Bergen der Region leben. Sie neigen zu dunkler Haut und dunklen, lockigen Haar. Sie haben den Ruf hitzköpfig zu sein und sexuell freizügig. Im Gegensatz zum übrigen Reich praktizieren sie ein Erstgeborenenrecht, unabhängig vom Geschlecht. Kinder des Waldes Die Kinder des Waldes sind eine legendäre nicht-menschliche Rasse, welche Westeros bewohnte, unzählige Jahrtausende, bevor die ersten Menschen den Kontinent erreichten. Der Legende nach, waren sie kleinwüchsig, langlebig und nur von geringer Zahl, aber geschützt durch die mächtige Magie der Grünseher und dem kriegerischen Heldenmut ihrer Elitekrieger, den Waldtänzern. Sie halfen den ersten Menschen dabei, die Weißen Wanderer zu besiegen und die Mauer zu erbauen, doch verschwanden sie aus Westeros nach der Invasion der Andalen. Maester der Zitadelle behaupten, dass die Kinder des Waldes ein Mythos seien und sie nie existierten. Weiße Wanderer Weiße Wanderer, der Legende nach mysteriöse Eiswesen, die aus dem äußersten Norden stammen. Vor achttausend Jahren fielen sie in Westeros ein und brachten Kälte, Terror und Tod zu den ersten Menschen und den Kinder des Waldes, ehe sie von beiden im War for the Dawn besiegt wurden. Laut einigen Quellen wurden sie jedoch nicht vernichtet, sondern nur in den Norden zurückgetrieben, wo sie über Jahrtausende schliefen. Allerdings glaubt nur ein Bruchteil der Bevölkerung an ihre Existenz. Riesen Riesen, unter der Bevölkerung ist ihre Existenz nicht bestätigt, doch Wildlinge bezeugen ihre Existenz nördlich der Mauer. Riesen sollen so groß sein, dass ein menschliches Kind sich in einem ihrer Schuhe verstecken könnte. Sie werden nördlich der Mauer vermutet. Siedlungen Westeros ist die Heimat unterschiedlicher Arten von Siedlungen: Städte Westeros hat eine überwiegend agrargeprägte Landschaft, mit wenigen Städten, im Vergleich zu seiner Größe. Die fünf Großstädte des Kontinents, in absteigender Reihenfolge ihrer Bevölkerungszahl, sind: * Königsmund: Die Hauptstadt der Sieben Königslande mit einer halben Million Einwohnern. Die größte Stadt in Westeros, gegründet von Aegon dem Eroberer an der Stelle, wo er seinen Fuß auf dem Kontinent setzte. Die Septe von Baelor ist der Sitz des Glaubens der Sieben und befindet sich ebenfalls dort. * Altsass: Die mit Abstand älteste Stadt des Kontinents, befindet sich in der Weite. Regiert durch das Haus Hohenturm für die Tyrells. Beinahe so groß und bevölkert wie die Hauptstadt. * Lennishort: Die Hauptstadt der Westlande und größte Stadt an der Westküste von Westeros, etwa halb so groß wie Königsmund. Sie steht im Schatten von Casterlystein und wird durch das Haus Lennister von Lennishort regiert. * Möwenstadt: Die größte Stadt und Hafen im Südosten des Grünen Tals von Arryn, mit einer Bevölkerung von zehntausenden. Regiert durch das Haus Haindorf. * Weißwasserhafen: Die größte Stadt und Hafen im Norden, mit einer Bevölkerung von zehntausenden. Regiert durch das Haus Manderly. Übrige Städte wie Dämmertal, Hüglingen und Steinsepte, mit einer Bevölkerung von ein paar tausend Menschen, gelten als Kleinstadt. Burgen Burgen werden von Adelshäusern beherrscht, die in der Größe variieren, von der riesigen Befestigung Harrenhals oder Winterfells bis hin zu kleinen Türmen und Bergfrieden, die durch ebenso unbedeutende Ritter gehalten werden. Die Größe einer Burg und ihr Zustand spiegeln den Reichtum und die Macht der dort herrschenden Familie wieder. Die beeindruckenden Burgen von Westeros sind Harrenhal, Sturmkap, Hohenehr, Peik, Schnellwasser, die Zwillinge, Winterfell, Grauenstein, Casterlystein, Rosengarten, Sonnspeer, Drachenstein und der Rote Bergfried in Königsmund. Tiere Zu einigen der bemerkenswerten Tierarten in Westeros gehören: Auerochsen Ein großes Rind, dass als Lasttier und domestiziertes Nutztier verwendet wird und für seine extreme Größe bekannt ist. Als noch Drachen in Westeros lebten, jagten die größeren Exemplare Auerochsen. Drachen Geflügelte Reptilien mit enormem Alter und Wildheit, fähig Feuer zu spucken. Ursprünglich stammten sie aus Essos, wo die Valyrer sie zähmten. Die meisten Drachen starben vor Jahrhunderten beim Untergang von Valyria, nur das Haus Targaryen besaß die einzig überlebenden Drachen auf der Welt und verwendete sie zur Eroberung von Westeros. Die letzten Drachen der Targaryen starben vor über 150 Jahren. Die Schädel der mehr als ein Dutzend Drachen werden im Roten Bergfried aufbewahrt. Schattenwölfe Der größte Verwandte der einheimischen Wölfe findet sich nördlich der Mauer. Im Süden werden sie als nahezu mythisch betrachtet. Gelegentlich kam es zur Sichtung von Schattenwölfen durch die Nachtwache, aber zu Beginn der Serie, gab es keine Anzeichen ihrer Existenz südlich der Mauer seit Jahrhunderten. Das Haus Stark verwendet den Kopf eines Schattenwolfes als sein Wappen. Kraken Gewaltige Kopffüßer, die in den Meeren lauern. So selten, dass sie weitgehend als mythisch betrachtet werden, obwohl Seemänner gelegentlich von ihnen berichten. Das Haus Graufreud verwendet einen Kraken als sein Wappen. Raben Abgerichtete Raben werden als Boten verwendet und sind Teil eines weitverbreiteten Kommunikationsnetzes, das alle größeren Städte und Burgen in den Sieben Königslanden miteinander verbindet. Schattenkatzen Große Raubkatzen, die in ganz Westeros gefunden werden können, aber vor allem in bergigen Gelände, wie im Tal von Arryn. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. en:Westeros es:Poniente fr:Westeros it:Continente occidentale pl:Westeros pt-br:Westeros ru:Вестерос uk:Вестерос zh:维斯特洛 Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte (Westeros) Kategorie:Kontinente